StipulatingConsigner
- Regular= "i am master of me own destiny ysee" - Sans Coat= "fed up wif that small time jacket"}} |-|AB = - Regular= "this dont exist yet youre probably cryin"}} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Saivan Setier |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 8 Sweeps |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = 966600/Orange |Row 4 title = Trolltag |Row 4 info = stipulatingConsigner |Row 5 title = Typing Quirk |Row 5 info = No caps, no punctuation, th sound = f, g dropped from ing, h dropped from words starting with it, poor grammar |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Cleanliness Modus |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = knifeKind |Row 8 title = Symbol |Row 8 info = Diamond sitting on a triangle. }} >Enter Name. Your name is SAIVAN SETIER. NOTE: Profile may be broken in places. Some images of troll are old and need to be replaced. The life of the lowblood on Alternia is always a struggle to survive- Common knowledge. To those concerned with the future and the caste system, they must create plans on just how they will survive the ordeals their life will bring them. Some use science to attempt to fool nature, some disguise themselves, some simply give into despair, and some pull out of all the stops, even if they hurt those around you. Unfortunately, you are the last of those. Not that you like to! But hey, it's not like anyone else is going to look out for you! You're just another one of the lowblood masses- for this reason, you are nothing but a predictable death in the near future for those around you, to be culled when you enter the fleet. So, who can you trust? You! It's up to you to find a way, any way, to pull the strings to success, despite the odds that may be... stacked very heavily against you. It's not just surviving the acts of the empire, though- It's making a better life for yourself. Everynight, you look around and see your lowblooded compatriots struggling in poverty and generally performing menial tasks. Very few show motivation to... do something! Or something useful you should say. Which would be... making money! Sure, your people's caste may try to put limits on the lower economy, but with plans, schemes, tricks, and good dose of charisma even the poor can rise up... well, so long as you're on the planet. But rumors go around that some adult trolls have managed to evade capture by the fleet and hide out still... what a life, though not something you yourself would really want. You're simply going to beat the highbloods at their own game of backstabbing. Somehow – as you said, you have the mind and personality for it, after all. Those who don't even respect their own position on the caste system or are apathetic to it are quite helpful to you for this reason- pitting them against the hemofacists really doesn't take much effort. And while they're generally more risky, ripping them off generally has better rewards! Granted, conning the lowbloods is always far simpler, regardless of the risks involved. Why? You possess a psychic power that allows you to implant a thought into another troll's mind. Nothing complex, really, and certainly no powerful mind-control, but it's like those subliminal messages, you know? If you think of something, even not on your own will, you might be more willing to follow through with that thought? Of course... pulling the power out from somebody's fingers when they're in power and you're, well, not is a difficult task, to say the very least. And it's not that you want to upset the hemospectrum or anything, anyone who gets so hung up with equality revolutions is just silly in your mind. You just want to live a good life: is that so much to ask? It really shouldn't be! Of all people, you deserve it the most, right? The low are unmotivated, and the high are idle. Thus, yes. You do deserve it. You are more than capable of becoming close to other trolls. So long as they can accept your boarder-line obsession with figuring out a way to the fast lane. Or if you haven't attempted to rip them off with one of your various schemes, ranging from false products and services to attempted manipulations to meet your own ends. After all these sweeps, you have come to admit to yourself that it's doubtful that you'll find a way to prevent yourself from getting culled due to your disability, save for perhaps finding a robotic replacement for your leg, a difficult task in itself if you don't know the right people. Even then, though, the matter of your blood remains. Your goal stands before you go: bamboozle and hustle your way to the top. Insofar as skills and hobbies, you have tried your hand at an even broader variety of activities, but you're pretty terrible at most. When you aren't working on your latest plots, though, you enjoy cooking for yourself, brewing your own liquors and alcohols, and while the opportunity very rarely presents itself, you do enjoy finer dining. Sometimes, you just read cookbooks for fun. Not doing this, you are a tad fond of reading the speeches and works of great thinkers and speakers to work on your own charisma. Lastly, you also enjoy researching the culture of the highbloods, because lets be straight up honest, you obviously want to have their lifestyle (not that you would ever say one of them is better than you). Combat, of course, on last notes, is something that you ensure you are versed in, making use of knifeKind. There's little else to say about that. Like everyone, you have a trollian account, on which you go by the name of stipulatingConsigner and you speak wif an easy goin and simple soundin voice thats always nice to ear. >Examine Self. '---' >Examine Hive. '---' >Examine Respiteblock. '---' >Allocate Strife Specibus. '---' >Examine Fetch Modus. '--' >Do Something Awesome! '---' >Examine Abilities. >Psychic? '---' >Physical? '---' >Other? '---' >Examine Session. >Do the ---y Thing! Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia '---' * >Examine Trollslum. '---' - >Examine Traits. '---' >Examine Tropes. '---' Category:Orange Blood Category:Male Category:Derse Dreamer